SasuHina 50 Themes A Valentine's Day Oneshot
by Lolliot
Summary: From when they first met, to the rest of their lives. Happy Valentine's Day... SasukexHinata One-Shot, AU alternate universe Rated T for implied relations


Lolliot: This writing style is inspired by the story by Noble Fool. If she thinks I am copying, I will remove this story.

...Happy Valentines Day...

* * *

1. Mumbler

He'd first seen her in orientation. She had been with two boys, that Kiba kid and the freaky bug guy. She had been talking to them, well, mumbling. But that was probably her normal tone of voice.

2. Try

She tried answering a simple question in class one day. It was a wrong answer, and she turned bright red, apologizing. Why did she say she was sorry for trying?

3. Watching

A small glance she always gave to that blonde idiot. When she was caught with his gaze she would blush again and look away. She didn't know that someone else was watching her.

4. Chemistry

The first time they actually spoke was when she was partner with him in science lab. She had spilled a bottle of chemicals, and he had shouted at her. Continually, she apologized as she cleaned up the spill. The only time he was ever really angry was when she apologized.

5. Slapped

She had bumped into her cousin one day. It almost looked like she had been slapped when the boy glared at her and walked away.

6. Unnatural

He always noticed how she smiled so unnaturally around her friends. Or perhaps it was just him who found her smile unnatural?

7. Injure

He was always being followed by random girls who were infatuated with him. Yet the only girl who could resist such charm was her. Somehow, this seemed to injure his ego.

8. Words

Her father was scolding her in the parking lot, he could only hear such words as 'disgraceful' and 'worthless'. She ran off.

9. Tears

He found her crying in the hallway. It was after school so no one was around. He just stood across from her and watched her tears fall. When she finished, he handed her a paper towel to wipe her eyes. She apologized.

10. True

She was back to smiling with her friends again. They never noticed anything. He made it a goal to see a true smile.

11. Fake

Even in her yearbook picture, her smile looked fake. He tore out her picture.

12. Dating

Once when he was eating with her and her friends, Naruto had asked him why he didn't date more often, apparently his fangirls were an excuse to be promiscuous. He responded that he didn't like fake girls. He and looked at her and found she was staring back.

13. Blood

Her cousin hit her. He found her lying in the hall after school. Her mouth was bleeding. The blood made him nauseous even though he had seen it so many times before. He wiped it away with his hand and swallowed his fury.

14. Nauseous

She thanked him for carrying her to the infirmary. She smiled at him. Fake. He felt even more nauseous.

15. Crack

When Naruto asked Sakura out, he thought nothing of it. He thought it was no big deal. She held her fake smile so hard he thought it would crack. He wanted it to.

16. Home

She would always see him hanging around the school after hours. When she asked him why, he replied it was to avoid going home. She sat with him.

17. Reading

She enjoyed reading in the library. He enjoyed watching her read.

18. Late

She had stayed late at school, so he walked her home. They took the long way.

19. Warmth

They hid from the rain under a tree. She began to shiver. He held her close. The warmth from his body spawned warmth from her cheeks.

20. Crush

He'd never had one, so he didn't know if he had it. But when he told Naruto about the rainy day, the boy had prescribed him with one. He thought it was fit, for her presence always seemed to crush him.

21. Smashed

He found her cousin yelling at her again. She was apologizing. He smashed her cousin's face, and then he took her hand and ran off. She only knew she wanted to follow him.

22. True

He ended up taking her to his house. She just blinked as they entered his room. She found her old yearbook picture on the floor. When she asked about it, he turned red and snatched it away from her. She smiled. True. He felt victorious.

23. Glowing

Her mask was cracking. Even when they were with Naruto, she was actually smiling. When she smiled like that, he thought she was glowing.

24. Surprise

It was the emotion he held when she asked why **he** never smiled. He said he never had a reason to. She said he should find one. He promised he would.

25. Prom

Her dress was purple and flowing. He couldn't stop looking at her the whole time. When she asked him if he would dance, he said he would if he could do it with her. She had to be the reddest thing in the room. It made him smile.

26. Burden

She showed up on his doorstep after being kicked out of her house. She said she'd had enough of her father. She said she was sorry for being a burden. He told her she would never be one.

27. Laughed

It's what he did when she won the vote for 'Best Smile'.

28. Plan

She asked him if he had a future plan. He told her she was in it.

29. Goodbye

It's what people are supposed to say when they graduate. She promised him he would never have to tell her it.

30. First Kiss

It was under the banner that read 'Congratulations Class of 2008!'.

31. Nosebleed

He'd never seen her in a bikini before. He'd seen plenty of other girls in them. But this had to be the first time it gave him a nosebleed.

32. Sex

Most kids had done it by then. He admitted he had never experienced such a thing. But after Naruto suggested having done it, he couldn't stop looking at her.

33. Accept

She had asked him if he wanted to go to college. He said he never intended to. He said he just wanted to live his life now. She was the first person to accept that.

34. Body

He couldn't stop thinking of her now, at his part-time job all he could think of was her body. He blamed Naruto for his thoughts.

35. Jitters

He had the urge to touch her now, all the time. Just a slight lingering tap on her hand sent jitters up his body. When she asked him, he said he was feeling ill.

36. Alone

She had started going to a University now. He was often left alone. For once, he hated being alone.

37. I Love You

It had been raining. She ran in from the storm and was soaking. He handed her a towel and held her close to keep her warm. She told him those three words. At first, he was silent, them he echoed them back.

38. Heiress

He hadn't known she was to be the heiress to her father's company. He had disowned her, so it had gone to her sister. She told him she thought it wasn't important. His frown told her it was. She apologized.

39. Thank You

He blamed himself. He had been the one to tear her away from her father. When he told her this, she said she should thank him.

40. Mistaken

Naruto and Sakura got married in a pretty simple chapel. She squeezed his hand tight as the bride and groom kissed. He thought it was because she still had feelings. He was mistaken.

41. What She Wanted

He knew she would love it. He knew that it was what she wanted. He smirked as he snuck the ring in his pocket.

42. Yes

At first she cried. She obviously hadn't been expecting it. He held her face in his hands as he awaited an answer. She looked in his eyes and knew her answer. She said yes.

43. Empty

It was basically what the chapel was. No one showed up from her family. He had no family. Naruto and Sakura were the only attendees. He and she felt like that didn't matter.

44. One

There used to be two of them. Now they were bound as one.

45. New Name

She had to get used to writing Mrs. Hinata Uchiha on all her documents.

46. Never Again

One night when they were lying together, she began touching him. His eyes widened. She apologized. He told her never to say that again, and then he was on top of her.

47. Blue

Such an insignificant color. But when she came out of the bathroom with that color, he couldn't breathe.

48. Splash

It's the sound that came before the screaming.

49. Son

When he entered the room where she was, she was holding his son. He thought he would cry.

50. True

He and she looked over the cradle almost every night to watch their son sleep. Sometimes, he would smile in his sleep. True.


End file.
